


A Man

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Not too much, Trans Keith (Voltron), but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Keith was a happy man.





	A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic because my period is a bitch.

“Go shower, love, I’ll put your clothes in the washer.”

Keith nodded silently, holding back his tears. He stepped under the shower, hearing Lance leave the bathroom with his bloodied clothes. The boy only allowed himself to cry when his boyfriend closed the door, large warm tears mixing with the lukewarm water of the shower.

Keith liked his body, no matter how people said he should hate it, and he had no wishes of changing it anytime soon, but sometimes it was just so  _ frustrating. _ The cramps and the back pains and the sensitivity and the goddamn river of blood, sometimes he just wished it all went away. Most of times he was ok with it, but sometimes,  _ sometimes he wished he had been born a man like his boyfriend. _ Sobs escaped his mouth as he kept on crying, not even bothering to clean himself.

“Showers are made to shower, babe.” Two strong arms brought him to a firm chest, tanned skin soft to the touch.

“I’m sorry.”

“Accidents happen, Keith.”

“But it wasn’t supposed to happen!” His voice echoed in the bathroom, as did the sob following it. “We finally had time for ourselves and you planned the whole date days before and in the end we didn’t get to enjoy it because of this stupid body!” He cried harder thinking about his boyfriend’s efforts going to waste. “I wish I didn’t had it!”

“Keith, kitten, look at me.” Lance gently turned Keith to him, staring at his eyes, blue on violet. “It’s ok.” He quickly kissed the smaller boy before he could object. “No, my turn, so be quiet and listen. It’s ok, you’re ok, we’re ok. Accidents happen sometimes, no matter how much we try to prevent them.”

Keith loved his boyfriend very much. From his toned yet slim figure, with his long and strong limbs, to his curly brown hair, that he stopped straightening once Keith blurted out how he liked the curls, his angular face, sharp and lovely and perfectly in between  _ mainly man  _ and  _ pretty boy _ , his thin lips, well cared just like the rest of him, his curved nose, very cute, his blue eyes, the bluest shade of blue he’d ever seen, and every other aspect that made Lance Moreno such a beautiful man. And he’s only talking about Lance’s appearance, for if he were to go into his personality, they’d waste all the water in the world on that shower.

Time and time again he wondered how Lance ended up with  _ him _ of all people.

“Stop thinking, I can see you putting yourself down mentally.” Lance’s smooth voice cut his thoughts short, making the black haired boy focus back on the situation. “Keith, I love you. You know what that means? That means I always want and alway will try to take you away from situations you are uncomfortable.”

And that was true, the Cuban always made sure to plan their outings so Keith didn’t have to go through uncomfortable moments, and when it wasn’t avoidable, or when Keith was in the mood for something different, Lance was always attentive, making sure to keep an eye on his reactions and getting ready to intervene when needed. Like earlier that night, when he immediately got up and gave Keith his jacket so he could wrap it around his waist, paid for a meal they almost didn't eat and drove all the way back to their apartment, not once worrying about his  _ favorite _ jacket getting ruined.

“I love you, and that means I want to be with you, doesn't matter if we are at home or in the moon, being with you is enough.” The taller man kissed his forehead. “And I love taking care of you.”

“Because you love me?”

“Because you too deserve to be taken care of. Sometimes you forget that because you are such a strong person, but even the strongest people need someone by their side, taking care of them.” Then he chuckled. “I also love you, yes.”

A teary giggle made its way out of Keith's lips as he buried himself on his boyfriend's tanned chest. The lukewarm water and the gentle caresses of Lance's long fingers were doing wonders to his back. He closed his eyes, letting peace finally enter his being.

“Before you came in, I thought to myself that I wished I was born a man.”

“Sometimes, when we're overwhelmed with emotion, we think things we don't believe.” A kiss was placed on the top of a mop of wet black hair. “But they're only that, things we don't believe thought in a moment of vulnerability.”

“I  _ am _ a man.”

“Yes, yes you are.” He wasn't able to see Lance, but he could hear his smile. “A handsome man with a strong will and a bright future. A man whom I gave my whole being to.  _ My man. _ ” Keith laughed again, hitting the other lightly.

“Must you be so dramatic?”

“It was in the contract of our relationship, not my fault you didn't read the fine print. Now, how about we actually clean ourselves before the water bill comes too expensive?” With a last squeeze, they separated. “After, we can finish our food and cuddle while watching that new Sci-fi movie Pidge's been raging about.”

“Finish? Did you…?”

“Ask the waiter to wrap our food to go? Yes, that's why I asked you to go to the car without me. Hopefully it's still somewhat warm.”

“I love you.”

Lance smiled softly. Out of the two of them, Lance was the one who least needed to say “I love you” out loud. His actions said it for him. His eyes said it for him. His posture said it for him. His smiles said it for him. His entire being seemed to say  _ yes, I love Keith Kogane _ . Yet he never wasted a chance of actually saying it, and that night wouldn't be different, as he answered Keith's confession with one of his own.

Keith Kogane was a college student with way too much debts, with a not all that good job, with a great group of weirdos for friends, with a wonderful boyfriend who he shared a small but cozy apartment with, and who he loved very much, with monthly back pains and lots of blood and maybe even cramps and mood swings, if the universe decided to be a bitch, but, in the end, Keith was a happy man.

* * *

 

**BONUS**

“Pidge was right, this movie  _ is _ shitty.”

“We tell her?”

“No way, not in the mood for dealing with smug dwarfs.”


End file.
